


Levationem Doloris

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Olivia and Manfred Acting LIke Teenagers, Vampire Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: On a night when the ghosts become to much Manfred asks Lemuel to take the pain away. And wakes up sharing a bed with Olivia.





	Levationem Doloris

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google Translate Levationem Doloris mean Alleviation of Pain

Manfred’s head was ringing as he made his way home, everything was so loud and it felt like an overwhelming pressure was building inside his skull as the ghosts screamed and cried all around him.

A sudden spike made him double over as what sounded like a banshee’s shriek echoed through his mind to the point he didn’t even realise he’d been moved until he was inside the quieter pawn shop stairwell, Lemuel supporting him as he tried to find his legs again.

“Lem.” His voice was almost hoarse. “Can you leach physical pain?” The Gypsy leaned back against the wall, feeling the blue eyes wonder over him, considering.

Olivia was out of town and had been for a few days so no doubt the vampire was hungry, and right now Manfred would do just about anything to stop the pain he was in.

“I’d need to take blood from you also.” The dark skinned man finally spoke, voice soft, almost as if scared of saying it to loudly.

“From my shoulder?” It was both a question and an offer that was accepted when Lemuel gently curved an arm around the other’s waist, guiding him up the stairs and into the rooms the vampire shared with Olivia.

The human’s leather jacket made it’s way onto the coat rack and his shirt was hung over a chair. Manfred could feel his body tensing without his consent before a cool body slid behind him, strong arms circling his torso.

“Relax, breathe, I have you.” The deep voice sent a shiver down his spine but he did as he was told, leaning back into the vampires chest and closing his eyes, feeling the cold but soothing breath against his cheek even though they both knew the vampire didn’t need it, Manfred wondered if it was a reflex, a lingering trait of being human.

The psychic gasped, it started with a sharp stab of pain before his world faded into perfect bliss. A sweet nothingness that washed through him leaving behind euphoria. Under it all there was a weakness as the energy left him but nothing like the last time Lemuel fed from him. This wasn’t the quick and almost burning rip of energy that left him exhausted and aching, this was a slow pull that surged through his body taking everything away and leaving perfection in it’s place.

When the vampire stopped feeding Manfred started to feel again, but it was only the slight exhaustion that came with having energy syphoned in such a way, both from his mind and body, most of his weight resting on the vampire who held him as if he weighed nothing.

“Sleep.” And Manfred used his last thought to wonder if compulsion was also a real things as he gave in without a thought.

When the psychic awoke it was with a warm weight curled into his chest and from the smell of eucalyptus shampoo it was Olivia. The blond must have returned last night. He could still feel the lingering affect of the feeding, his body and, more importantly, his mind feeling lighter then he could ever remember.

Olivia stirred, probably noticing the change in his breathing patterns because she was scary like that.

“Sleep well?” She asked with a smirk.

“Did you?” He looked at when she was still in his arms making her grin a little wider. “What time did you get back?”

“About two and it is.” She pulled herself up a little to look at the clock, blinking in slight surprise. “Just gone twelve.” And she wasn’t the only one surprised, he wasn’t sure he’d ever slept that long.

“Come on, up.” Olivia poked him in the side, doing it again when he whined that he didn’t want to before finally flicking his shoulder, right over the bandaged bite mark making him yelp and finally move, grabbing the girl around the waist and tickling her without mercy as she shrieked and begged for mercy. Soon enough they were rolling around, grabbing at skin, eliciting shrieks and laughs.

“Children.” They both froze at the sound of the vampire’s voice.

“Sorry.” They muttered sheepishly, climbing off the bed slowly to get changed, Manfred finding all his other clothes by the chair so he was only dressed in his underwear. Once he was fully clothed he waited for Olivia before swinging her up onto his good shoulder, making her her hold in a yelp before he felt the movement of her body as she giggled, silently and he had to hold in his own.

The people and visitors of midnight looked at the two in pure surprise as they raced towards the dinner, lightly pushing and shoving each other, only slowing as they entered the door under the watchful glare of Madonna. As they walked into the Midnighter’s neither could stop sniggering, and it was only made worse as all present shot them looks, not that they cared, they’d never been ones for normality.


End file.
